finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame (Ninjutsu)
Flame ( or ), also known as Katon, FlameTech and Fire Veil, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a type of Ninjutsu magic, and deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. In three Japanese games, the name Katon is assigned to a throwing item that deals Fire-elemental damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Flame is Edge's first Ninjutsu spell. It has a casting time of 2, cost 15 MP (20 in the 3D release) and deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 1. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flame returns as a Ninjutsu spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV and Edge already known the spell. It deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to all enemy at the cost of 15 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flame returns as a Ninjutsu ability, usable by Edge and Gekkou, both of whom start with the ability. It functions in the same way as it did in ''Final Fantasy IV, but now costs 7 MP to use. ''Final Fantasy V The Fire Scroll deals Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VI The Flame Scroll deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies when Thrown. It can be bought in countless shops around the world. It has a spell power is 100, cannot be evaded, and its not reflectable. Final Fantasy VII The Fire Veil deals Fire-elemental damage equivalent to Fire3 to all enemies. It can be bought in Wutai Village for 800 gil. Final Fantasy XI The Ninja learns three different levels of Katon abilities. Katon: Ichi is learned at Level 15, Katon: Ni at Level 40, and Katon: San at Level 75. Each Katon ability does fire-elemental damage and lowers the target's resistance to water damage. Both effects increase in efficiency with the level of the Katon ability used. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Ninja can use Katon. It inflicts Fire-elemental damage and Confusion on the target. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Flame is an ability available through the Purple Lightning garb which is obtained from a side quest in Luxerion. It comes as a level 3 ability, sharing its animation with Firaga and dealing Fire-attribute damage, but being classified as a physical attack and thus having its Attack Power dependent on user's Strength. Final Fantasy XIV Ninjas learn Katon at Level 35, and perform it with Chi→Ten or Jin→Ten mudra combination. Katon does fire-elemental damage to a target enemy and also strikes enemies near the target. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Fire Veil is usable by the Ninja, and deals Fire-elemental damage and inflicts Confuse. It has 15 Magic Power, a range of 4, costs 4 MP to cast, and needs 200 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Fire Veil returns as a command for the Ninja with the same effect, but now needing 250 AP to master. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flame is one of the initial abilities for the Ninja class. At the cost of 18 MP, the user will inflict Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Katon appears as a fire-elemental magic ability in ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. The ability can only be learned from the Suzaku summon. There are five types of Katon skills available to players, with their overall potency and MP cost rising whenever the player's summon ranks up. Each version of Katon deals fire-elemental damage to a single enemy. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Jutsu: Katon appears as an ability. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Ninjutsu Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ninjutsu Category:Final Fantasy XI Ninjutsu Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Physical Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities